Skull
Skulls are recurring items in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. Disembodied skeletal heads, they can be picked up and thrown at enemies or broken to receive various items. In this way, they are similar to pots and related items. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Skulls appear throughout the Dark World. There are two different types of Skulls; the ones found in the exterior areas and ones found inside dungeons. The first type of skull is similar to rocks, as they can be picked up and thrown at enemies. There exist skulls with two different hues and characteristics - the lighter skull can be picked up with the Power Glove. The dark skulls can only be lifted with the Titan's Mitt. The only ones that are actually necessary to lift are the ones that have trapped the transformed Dwarven Swordsmith south of the Village of Outcasts. The second type of skull is found only inside dungeons, and replace the pots which appear inside buildings in the Light World. Hearts or other valuable items can often be found beneath a skull. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Skulls can be found in inside areas such as Grottos and dungeons. They can only be lifted with the Power Bracelet, and occasionally reveal items when lifted. If Link approaches one without a Power Bracelet, a message will pop up, letting the player know that it is too heavy to be moved with one's bare hands. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Skulls can be found both in exterior areas as well as interior ones, particularly the darker crevices of dungeons. They can be picked up and thrown to damage enemies, but will also break on contact with the ground, revealing various items, such as hearts and Rupees. Skulls can also be broken with various items, such as swords or the Skull Hammer. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Skulls are found in the Fortress of Winds. They can be picked up and thrown, or broken with swords once Link has learned the Rock Breaker technique; upon destruction, skulls often yield hearts. These skulls are identical to the skulls of Stalfos, and some Stalfos disguise themselves as skulls, only to jump up at Link when he approaches. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Skulls can be found in inside areas such as Grottos and dungeons. When broken, they occasionally reveal items hidden inside. When in wolf form, Link can pick these up and carry them in his mouth, after which they can be thrown a good distance. Interestingly, the shapes of these skulls is radically different from that of a regular human, featuring three sharp horns and a bone structure that has very few connections to the typical humanoid skull. It is not known what creatures these skulls once belonged to. Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess items